Unthinkable
by TCRLN
Summary: Who knew the "boring, innocent." Kenma could do that?


So, I started watching this new anime called Haikyuu, and while watching, my mind suddenly thought about this and I can't get it out of my head. Sooooo.. This happened. I'm sorry for not updating my other works, my laptop broke and I'm only using my Ipad right now, which is really hard. I'll try and update it as soon as I can.

On other notes, you can request me if you want a certain pairing as a oneshot, and I'll try and do it. :)

This is a Kenma/Sakura oneshot.

Disclaimer: I (obviously) don't own anything except this fic.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Training finally came to a stop.

With the extra time he had, Kuroo took this opportunity to annoy his best friend.

"Hey Kenma, Kenma, Hey Kenma." Kuroo kept repeating, trying to get the attention of his childhood friend, who was too busy playing on his phone to notice him.

Kenma continued playing on his phone.

"Kenmaa" He drawled out, finally catching the attention of his friend after his nth repetition of his name.

"Hm?" Kenma hummed, not taking his eyes off of his phone's screen.

"You should seriously get a life that doesn't revolve around your phone. And date a girl or something, people are spreading rumors about us being an item, and god damn it, I'M NOT GAY." Kuroo complained, poking Kenma.

Kenma remained silent.

"Seriously, you never take anything seriously. Not even volleyball." He continued, watching Kenma play on his phone as if no one was talking to him.

"Kenmaa, talk to mee." Kuroo drawled, once again trying to catch the attention of his friend.

Kenma sighed. _'Not this again..'_

' _Finally, a reply!'_ Kuroo thought, awaiting his friend's reaction to what he said.

Kenma stood up, eyes still glued to his phone's screen, and exited the gym.

 _'Was I too annoying?'_ Kuroo thought, staring at the gym's entrance where his friend went.

Finally regaining his senses, he noticed he was alone in the gym.

"H-HEY! WAIT UP! KENMAAA!" Kuroo shouted after his friend's abrupt exit, rushing after him.

' _He should seriously get a life besides gaming'_ he thought before catching up to his friend.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _The next day.._

"I swear, Toku. I saw them behind the gym yesterday!" A 1st year said, talking to the person beside him.

"No way! Who knew Kozume-san had it in him?" The person beside him replied.

"I know right! I thought he was with Tetsurou-san!" The 1st year replied.

Kuroo, having overheard the conversation, perked up when he heard his childhood friend's name being mentioned, and twitching at the last part.

' _Hmm? What's this about Kenma behind the gym, aye?_ ' He smirked, walking over to the two 1st years who had the conversation.

The two 1st years didn't notice him approaching and continued chatting.

"Yeah! He was with a pink haired girl, and damn was she hot!" The first 1st year said, recalling what he saw.

"Pink hair? Really?" His friend replied.

"Yeah! Here, I took a photo of them, don't tell anyone though."

"WHOA! Kozume-san is one lucky guy! And hey, isn't that Karasuno's uniform?"

"I know right! He isn't as asexual nor gay as we thought he was! And yeah, it is."

"Aren't our schools rivals or something? Damn, what I'd give to have a girlfriend like that."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Same."

Kuroo listened to their conversation from behind them, and saw the photo the 1st year took.

' _Damn_..' He stared, mouth agape and eyes widened.

' _I should tell this to the guys!_ ' Kooru thought to himself, running down the stairs, headed to the gym.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Seriously?" Taketora said, surprise evident on his face.

All the other members either had their mouth agape, eyes widened, or both.

"Yeah, I overheard a conversation about Kenma and some pink hair behind the gym." Kuroo replied.

"Pink hair? Maybe that's just another rumor. Kinda like the rumor about you and Kenma being a thing." Shohei said, snickering about the last part.

Kuroo twitched. ' _Damn those rumors..'_

"Yeah, pink hair. I saw a photo the 1st year took, and she's from Karasuno. She really has pink hair."

Everyone was silent, thinking about their beloved setter and the mystery pink haired girl.

Then they heard a girlish moan.

They looked at each other, and had the same thought at mind. ' _What the fuck..'_

They heard it again, and nodded at each other. They were going to investigate.

A few moment later..

"Holy shit.." Taketora said, grabbing the attention of my team mates.

Rushing over to him, they saw the most shocking sight they have ever witnessed in their lives, which left them with their mouths hanging down, meeting the floor.

They saw their beloved setter, their genius team mate who they thought had no life and was asexual, Kenma Kozume, pinning a hot pink haired girl against a wall, and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

THERE WAS NO PHONE IN HIS HAND. The team simultaneously thought, practically having a heart attack from what they were seeing.

Who knew their little _'innocent, always bored, boring, unexperienced'_ setter had this in him.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Kenma's Pov, earlier, behind the gym.**

"Ken-kun, we might get caught.." Sakura moaned. Breaking out of their kiss to breath.

"What if your team mates sees us?"

"Let them." He replied, taking her lips again.

He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she immediately granted. Their tongues fought for dominance, him having the upper hand. They continued this for a few moments before parting to get air.

"Ken-kun.." Sakura muttered breathlessly, turning him on.

His eyes were half-lidded, staring at her emerald ones.

 _"I missed you.."_

With that, he pinned her against a wall, his arms on each side of her head.

 _"I miss touching you.."_

He caressed her left cheek, his eyes glinting with amusement when she wimpered.

" _Kissing you.."_ His eyes darkening.

Knowing that his team mates were going to see them soon, he took her lips and forced his tongue inside her mouth.

 _'Let them see.. To finally get them off my back..'_

He snaked his hand inside the polo shirt of her uniform, feeling her curves.

 _'So they'll know what they can't have..'_

His hand groped her clothed left breast, enjoying the way she moaned.

Then his other hand went down to her skirt, brushing against her thighs, close to her heating core.

He smirked when she threw her head behind her, moaning louder.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Normal pov, inside the gym.**

All that was left of the team fainted due to nosebleeds, with one thought in their minds.

 _'Holy shit, Kenma, you lucky bastard..'_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aaaand, that's a wrap! Review and tell me your thoughts about it, please? :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
